Safe
by Doa Ali
Summary: What does rose do when the Doctor leaves behind Rose? this is from season one, i just started watching the show... one shot


**I haven't really gotten past the first season, so this is a one shot...**

**Rose POV**

**This is when the Doctor send Rose back to her home an she is going all mad and regretting everything. I really don't know exactly where to put this in that episode… but please comment and/or PM me for any suggestions or comments! THANK YOU SO MUCH BEING HERE!**

This is awful. This is terrible.

I woke up, and I'm in my room. In MY ROOM. Where is the Doctor? Where is captain Jack?!

"Rose Tyler!" my mother screams from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum?" I say.

"Come on, breakfast is ready. I can't wait all day for you!" Mother yells back.

I go into the bathroom and wash up, then i go to the kitchen where Mother stands, looking out the window.

She farts.

"OoOh, I'm sorry," she says. But something just wasn't right. That something seemed to be tingling at the back my head, like I already knew what was going on. Like.. like...

"Lets eat," Mother says.

We sit down and begin to eat. I'm terrified in the inside that the Doctor just ditched me. Maybe I did something wrong. Maybe I dreamt it all; no I couldn't have dreamt it all, it was too real! I eat a few more bites of my omelet when again, my mum farts.

"MUMMY!" I exclaim.

"Sorry, Rosey…" Mum replies back. Okay, Mum would never call me baby names…. This isn't my Mum. I don't know who's Mum this is, but this isn't my Mum.

"Uh, Rose, is there something wrong?" Mum asks.

"Oh, no! Nothing wrong! just you know, stuck in the dream that I had last night!" I lie, not knowing what else to response with. While we both eat, I stare at Mum. She looks as though she has gained a lot of weight… But how? It has only been ever so long… and Mum always takes care of her weight. it is as though Mum was a Slitheen! Oh, but that is impossible!

"Excuse me, please. It seems that I have to use the bathroom… I will be right back, you just wait here Rosey!" Mum says, getting off from the chair and beelines to the bathroom.

Something tingles at the back of my head. Something ever so familiar…. as though…. as though…. Ugh! I can't put my finger on it!

I sigh.

Maybe I will have to figure out the hard way. And that is exactly what I will do. Go figure out a problem that I feel I know the answer to with the Doctor.

The Doctor.

The Doctor is gone.

He sacrificed his life for me. He told me that if I want to remember him, I will have to live a fantastic life. OH DOCTOR! I think in my head. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE A FANTASTIC LIFE WITHOUT YOU! I COULD BE GOING AROUND SAVING THE WORLD RIGHT NOW!

But he is gone.

Gone, and never going to come back. Will he miss my company? Maybe he never even enjoyed my company! A huge bubbling sound comes from the bathroom and I click back to the present.

Not the future.

Not the past.

Now.

I try to think back to when the Doctor and I…. The Doctor and I…. I CAN'T DO THIS!

What do I know about the Sliteens?

They are green.

they want to rule the Earth.

They wear disguise in large people because they are large. Very large.

How is this possible? Nothing seems possible without the Doctor. I know nothing about saving the Earth, absolutely nothing. I am so concentrated on thinking about what I know about all the Slitheens, that I don't even notice that there is a Slitheen hovering just above me.

At first, I don't know how to react. I don't know what to do. I stare back at the Slitheen, right into its unblinking eyes and it just stares right back at me.

"I won't harm you if you don't harm me, brah," I say.

"I have come to destroy you!" it says back.

My mind goes blank. I can die right here, right now. There is no one to save me. The Doctor is 2,000 years in the future, not knowing a single thing that is going on with me. He promised to keep m safe! What happened to that promise!? Am I safe?! Obviously not!

I get up, and walk to the kitchen. The only way to kill a Slitheen is to kill it by the mixing of gases. If only I could remember what Doctor had told Mum to mix….

I got it!

I mix vinegar, and eggs and oil and splash it at the Slitheen who just seems to like watching what I'm doing.

"Here you go!" I say in the jolliest voice that I can afford with the lump the size of a baseball in my throat.

I splash the mixture right onto the Slitheen and wait for the reaction. The Slitheen, as I had guessed, just explodes. Literally just explodes, all the inside explode into the kitchen.

I wonder how proud the Doctor would be of me.

The Doctor.

There seems to be no possible way that I could get him out of my head! I storm into my room and bury myself under the covers of me bed, and cry.

I don't know why I am even crying! I barely even knew the Doctor! But I did! I knew the Doctor in such a way! While I am crying, I eventually fall asleep. As I sleep, there is the Tardis, standing in my room, making its whirring sound as it comes into solid view. But then I remember, the Doctor is gone, out of my life.

I wake up.

The tears begin to flow again, because I realize that I also just lost my Mum! When the Slitheen needs a large body, it kills the person in order to get the body.

I wipe away the tears and I walk to my window. I view everything and I roam my eyes over the Tardis. Kids are playing football, enjoying themselves.

THE TARDIS!

The Doctor is back! I quickly put on slippers and run outside to where I saw the Tardis. I again hear a whirring sound. I look to the right, and instead of the Tardis becoming more visible, it fades.

"NO!" I scream. "DOCTOR! I'M HERE! I'M HERE!"

I run as fast as I can but still I cannot make it.

I'm too late.

the Doctor came back for me! he will come again. He has his promise.

I will be safe.


End file.
